What If Deset Dancer 1
by tempest365
Summary: my version of Sam and Jake's Big Disscustion!
1. I'm In Love With You

_Okay recap. Sam horesnappped Witch because Jake for…well you'll see._

"Oh no you don't! Get back in that barn!" yelled Jake ridding into the yard on Chip.

He was mad.

"Are you talking to me?" Sam asked innocently.

"What's this supposed to prove?" asked Jake as he looked at the braiding and bows.

"It's payback for the dousing before the wedding, and for blaming me for letting Queen get loose" replied Sam.

Jake was quiet for a moment then said "lets go sit on you porch."

"I don't want a big discussion."

"Oh no you wouldn't have done this if you hadn't wanted a big discussion. Now your gonna get it."

This is domed thought Sam.

"You won't stop bein' crazy with horses will you?"

"I haven't run Ace…"

Jake cut her off "Since you took that spill."

"I told you I had to do a sudden dismount."

"There's a natural order of things, with it I'm afraid that you'll turn out like your Mom. Always putting animals before yourself."

"Are you trying to make me mad?" asked Sam shoving Jake against the house. "Because it's working so I think you should get the Heck out of here of here before I hurt you Jake Ely!"

"Sam"

"Oh no I don't want to hear it all in on punch you tell me my Mom was stupid that I'm stupid!" yelled Sam

"I didn't say that you or your Mom is or was stupid. I'm just saying that there animals you can love them but in the end your more important."

Jake paused.

"And I care about you to much and don't want to see you hurt again" yelled Jake when she punched him and ran down the stairs.

When he caught up with her she swung around and yelled "I'm tired of you protecting me from every thing that has to do with horses I'm a big girl Jake I can take care of my self."

"Well maybe the only reason I try to protect you is because I'm in love with you!" he yelled back then stopped looking shocked at what he said.

"Yeh right" she shot back.

That made him madder. "You don't believe me? Dose this change your mind?"

He wrapped one arm around her back and kissed her. She kissed him back.

To Sam it lasted forever.

When they broke apart Sam whispered "I guess it dose."

Jake let go of her and turned and walked father of.

"Jake I'm sorry. You just don't want me to get hurt but you gotta give me room to breath." She hesitated "And I'm sorry I hit you."

Jake took a deep breath. "And I'm sorry. I am to protective. And I'm sorry for implying that you and your mother were stupid."

"So we agree I be more careful with horses and you stop being so protective all the time some times is okay?" asked Sam.

"Yes" Jake agreed.

"Now about that kiss."

"I apologize I shouldn't have done it."

"No. no" said Sam "Its okay. But did you mean it do you really love me?"

Jake nodded "Yes I really do."

"I love you too."

Jake looked at her "Really?"

"Yes"

He leaned down and kissed her again.

She smiled.

Suddenly Jake pulled away. "I'll be back soon."

"What? Jake where are you going?"

"Don't worry just don't eat any thing."

And with that he was gone. With Witch galloping beside Chip.

Sam shook her head. Whatever he was going to do it would be interesting.


	2. Boyfriend and Girlfriend

Jake turned up about an hour later in his truck. When he knocked on the door Aunt Sue answered it. "So you're the one who won't let my niece eat?"

"Don't worry I'm gonna feed her." Jake said smiling at Sam who had just come into the kitchen.

Sam moved passed her aunt. "He'll feed me or else" she said the last part give him a stern look.

Jake nodded.

Once they were in the truck Jake leaned over to kiss her.

"Oh no" said Sam pulling back "not till I know where we're going."

"Then I guess we're both gonna have to wait" said Jake smiling mischievously.

"But Jake!" wined Sam

"But Sam" wined Jake mocking her.

Jake pulled over about half way between River Bend and Three Ponies. And hoped out and went to get some thing out of the truck bed. He came back with a picnic basket.

"How'd you get that out of the house?" she asked when he opened the door for her.

Jake laught.

"Come on Jake tell me where we're going!"

"No your just gona have to wait."

Sam sighed and got out of the truck and followed Jake to a huge rock near where the Phantoms herd usually drank. Then she knew that Jake had brought her here to watch the herd because he some how knew that she had not seen them for awhile.

"Oh Jake you're the best." Said Sam sitting down next to him.

"I know" he replied.

Sam hit him in the arm for that.

"Ow what was that for?"

"For getting a big head" said Sam crossing her arms.

"Well then I apologize." Said Jake looking at her with his mustang eyes.

Sam looked away pretending to ignore him.

"Hey Sam look!" said Jake.

Sam turned her head in his direction.

Then Jake leaned forward and kissed her.

"You tricked me." Said Sam indignantly.

"Well it worked didn't it." Said Jake leaning down to kiss her.

She let him but this time it lasted longer than the others. She put her arms around his neck pulling closer.

After another minuet Jake pulled back and asked "Ready to eat?"

Sam groaned and put her for head on the space between Jake's neck and shoulder and sighed "I guess."

Jake pulled her close so she could lean on him while she ate.

A little while later Jake stiffened and whispered directly into her ear sending shivers up Sam's spine. "Look their here."

The wild horses grazed and drank from the pond. Sam looked at Jake she really did love him but what did this make them now?

"Jake?" said Sam. Jake looked at her. "What dose this make us now?"

Jake stiffened "I don't really know. What do you think?"

"Well this is kind of like a date right?"

Jake looked back at the horses then at her "I think it is."

"Then I guess we're together, you know boyfriend girlfriend."

"Only if you want" said Jake looking into her eyes

"I do" Sam whispered.

Sam leaned up and kissed Jake. Then put her head on his shoulder he breathed softly into her hair.

"I love you." Whispered Jake.

"I love you too." Sam whispered back.


End file.
